For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: The prophecy could have had more meanings that predicted. What happens when Harry finally defeats He Who Must Not Be Named? AU. COMPLETE.
1. The End?

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter One**

**The End?**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me.**_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Harry, glaring at Voldemort, from where he lay across James and Lilly Potter's gravestones. Images burst vividly into Harry's mind. He saw his parent's happy faces; he saw Ron and his family; he saw Hermione; he saw Hagrid; he saw Sirius and Lupin and all off his friends from the Order of the Phoenix. A vibrant green light burst out of the end of Harry's wand and soared into Voldemort's heart. Voldemort gasped and his eyes bulged. He screamed out- a baby's cry- and suddenly fell down onto the ground. The Dark Mark that glittered in the sky turned dazzling red and exploded, wisps of it flying in all directions. Harry fell back onto his parent's tombstones, defeated. He felt life slowly ebb away as blood poured steadily from the gash in his stomach.

"I've done it," he mumbled to himself, "I did it Mum. I did it Dad. I've defeated Voldemort. He's dead. But, oh, I'm a murderer too."

Harry stared up into the clear starry sky and tears fell out of his eyes. All of his closest friends had died since Voldemort returned: Sirius, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione. Now he was dying too. He sighed and thought: _At least I'll see my parents soon_. Then, with a final sigh, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, slipped into blackness.


	2. 17 Years Younger

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Two**

**17 Years Younger**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me.**_

The pretty house situated in Godric's Hollow was alive with joy and happiness. A party was in full swing inside and music blared out of the window. If a passer by were to stop and listen very quietly, they would hear a baby's cry over all the noise.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mummy's going to find you a magical bird," quietly sang Lily Potter, rocking the tiny form in her arms.

Her husband, James, entered the nursery where Lily was. He smiled as he saw his beautiful wife and son.

"How is he, Lily?" asked James, tickling the boy's foot,

"Stopped crying at last. He wanted a feed," replied Lily,

"Why don't you bring him out into the party. Sirius and Remus have just arrived,"

"OK. Come on my baby boy. Do you want to meet your Godfather?" whispered Lily.

She followed James out of the room and they went into the lounge. All of the guests were there. Albus and Minerva were chatting in the corner: the Longbottom's were there, with their new born son, Neville: Ruebus Hagrid was helping himself to lots of party food: Petunia, Lilly's sister, was standing awkwardly in the corner, with her husband Vernon and their baby son Dudley. Lily noticed Dudley was already a bit on the plump side.

"Lily!" cried a male voice. She looked around and saw Sirius bearing down on her.

"Hi, Sirius! How are you?" she asked,

"I'm fine. I'm terribly sorry that I'm late!" said Sirius,

"It's OK. Here, do you want to hold your new godson?" asked Lily. She gently lifted the baby from her arms and set him down in Sirius's strong ones. Sirius gazed down, with the faintest tear in his eye.

"Hello, Harry," he whispered, "I'm Sirius. I'm your godfather. I'll always be there for you. No matter what."


	3. One Year On

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Three**

**One Year On**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me.**_

It was approximately one year after Harry's christening and the date was 31st October- Halloween. Lily and James were sitting comfortably at their house in Godric's Hollow, while baby Harry slept. It should have been a time for joy and happiness for Halloween is the best night of the year for the Wizarding community, but with Lord Voldemort on the loose, killing innocent people, celebration was not an option.

"James," said Lily, "Can you pass me that copy of Witch Weekly, please?"

"Of course. Here you are," replied James, passing the magazine over. He read a bit more of the Daily Prophet and suddenly cursed.

"What's the matter?" asked Lily, startled,

"It's Voldemort," said James, looking up at Lily, "His followers have been trying to attack the Longbottom's son, Neville,"

"Oh no. Poor soul. He's only got his grandmother and uncles for shelter now since what happened to Frank and Alice," sighed Lily, "I'd be so upset if Harry had that sort of thing done to him,"

"Don't worry, Lily," said James, coming over and giving her a hug," I'll protect both you and Harry. And even if we did die, and that's very unlikely, Sirius promised to guard Harry with his life. He loves our boy as if he was his own,"

"Yes, you're right James," said Lily, wiping her tears, "I'll just be glad when Voldemort is dead and gone,"

"So will we all," sighed James, "So will we all."

Suddenly, Harry began to cry in his cot, over in the corner of the room. Lily got up and went to tend to him. He needed changing and then he wanted feeding. Once that was done, Lily began to sing a lullaby to Harry, to try to get him to sleep once more. James was reading the newspaper once more, looking up every once in a while to smile at his wife and son. All of a sudden, he thought he heard footsteps crunching outside. He went to the window to see but all was dark. The street lamps weren't working. James began to worry. Something was not right. He chewed his lip and made his way to their fire where he was going to try and contact Sirius. But he never managed to...

Abruptly, there came a flash of green light. Lily screamed at in terror as they heard the front door burst in.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him. Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Lilly stumbled out of the room as the separate door to the room they were in burst open. She screamed as she heard a cackle of high pitched laughter and the deadly curse spoken in a malicious voice_. "Avada Kedavra!"_ She heard a loud thump as if a body had just dropped to the floor. Lily blindly ran down the hall; she couldn't see through her tears for she knew James was dead. Lily clutched Harry tightly as she hurried on, trying to find the door. Suddenly, Voldemort was standing in front of her; a twisted and malicious smile on his face. Lily screamed as Voldemort tried to pull Harry out of her arms.

"No! Leave him!" she cried,

"Give him to me,"

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside- stand aside girl!"

Voldemort took up his wand and directed the death curse at Lily Potter. The room glowed vivid green for a second. Lily screamed as she fell down. Her dead face still held a terrified look. Voldemort looked at the sleeping Harry and grinned. He bent down and took hold of his prey. He hadn't needed to kill the parents; they had just got in the way. Voldemort raised his wand once again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"


	4. Death

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Four**

**Death**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me.**_

Green light erupted from Voldemort's wand and it filled the room.

Nothing happened for a moment.

The main lights suddenly shattered and all that was left was an eerie green light. Baby Harry's face glowed green and he stared directly at Voldemort. Voldemort gazed at the baby, suddenly fearing him. There was a strange look in the baby's eyes; an older look, a look of recognition, a look of hatred. Voldemort took a step backwards, his blood red eyes wide.

The green light suddenly turned to a crimson red illuminating the baby's face. Voldemort gasped as he saw the face was of a seventeen-year-old boy, with a scar on his forehead.

"_Voldemort_," hissed the face, "You have killed my parents. You have killed my godfather. You have killed my best friends and everybody I have loved. The Prophecy made shortly before my birth dictates that I am the only person that can ever kill you. I am going to do it now."

Voldemort gasped again. "But you're only a baby. How can you do that? You shouldn't even be speaking yet!"

"I do not know myself. All I want is to take this opportunity to kill you now. Then when I am older I will still have my friends and my godfather," said Harry, still gazing at Voldemort with such a look of hatred that even the Dark Lord was startled.

"But you won't have your parents!" sneered Voldemort, triumphantly.

"That may be true," said Harry, quietly,

Voldemort laughed evilly and he leered at Harry. "You can never defeat me! You are just a mere baby. You don't even have a wand! Nobody will ever defeat Lord Voldemort! Prepare to die!"

Voldemort took up his wand once again. The red light was still hovering around the pair.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort, pointing his wand at the baby. The seventeen-year-old face of Harry Potter watched as the red light formed a blockade in front of him, stopping the death curse from touching him. The pair looked on as the spells intermingled and mixed. It emitted luminous sparks and suddenly turned into a Dark Mark. Voldemort's triumphant laugh was stopped as the shape suddenly zoomed over to him and into his chest. The Dark Mark glowed brilliantly on his chest for a moment before sinking in. Voldemort screamed in agony. His body suddenly turned into stone before exploding in all directions.

The door into the house was suddenly forced open and in rushed Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Sirius ran to James and Lily's bodies.

"They're... they're dead, Albus," said Sirius, his voice shaking,

"But Voldemort's dead," replied Dumbledore, as he surveyed the pile of ashes.

Sirius picked up Harry, who had returned to looking like a one-year-old baby.

"Oh Dumbledore, thank heavens Harry survived. But how did Voldemort die?"

"I will tell you one day," said Dumbledore, looking at the baby sadly, "Sirius, as Harry's godfather, will you take Harry into your home and bring him up?"

"As if he was my own," whispered Sirius, tears leaking out of his eyes, at the sight of his dead best friend's only son.


	5. Harry's Childhood

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Five**

**Harry's Childhood**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me.**_

From the age of one, Harry Potter had an excellent upbringing. His loving guardian Sirius cared for him deeply and raised him as if he was his own child.

When Harry was aged eleven, Sirius decided it was time to tell him the truth. Harry knew that his parents had died at the hands one of the most feared wizards of all time when he was a year old but that was all.

Sirius was sitting in an armchair in his study. He gently opened a leather bound album that contained many photos of the Potters throughout their years. There were many photos all over the house for Harry's benefit- at least ten in every room- but this photograph album was Sirius's very own. With this album, Sirius felt he could grieve for his best friend's death. Harry had never seen the album but the photographs inside were copies of many of the ones scattered around the house. Sirius sighed and quickly leafed through the book until he found his favourite photo. It was one of Lily and James' wedding; Sirius himself was there as the Best Man. Sirius remembered their wedding day as if it was yesterday.

"Harry!" he called, "Come here a minute will you?"

He heard a thud upstairs and then the pattering of feet coming down the stairs. Harry entered the study quietly. He wasn't normally allowed in here. He knew Sirius did important work in here and Harry had often heard him crying though he never knew why.

"Harry. Sit down," said Sirius, smiling at his godson,

"OK, Sirius," said Harry,

"Now Harry. I want to tell you something today that I haven't told you about your parents. It might be a lot to take in but I know you are old enough to understand. Anyway, you know how Lily and James, your parents, died?" said Sirius, 

"Lord Voldemort murdered them when I was one," replied the child, solemnly,

"That's right," said Sirius, "But that very same night, when your parents died, Voldemort died too. It's how that happened that I want to talk about. Alright?"

"Yes, Sirius,"

"In three weeks time, you are going to be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore will be your headmaster. Now, Dumbledore will tell you many more things- things I do not even understand myself. Anyway, from what we've pieced together, just after the Dark Lord murdered your parents, he tried to murder you too, using the same curse. However, something went wrong. Something about you made the curse rebound and it killed Voldemort. Do you understand?" asked Sirius, looking at his god son,

"I...I killed Voldemort?" said Harry, his face confused,

"Yes and no. But you did it unknowingly. It is not your fault!" assured Sirius,

"But how?" wondered Harry, "I was only a baby!"

"Professor Dumbledore will tell you that. I do not know the full story myself. So... are you OK with it now?"

"I think so," said Harry, "Hang on... is that why so many people seem to know who I am and shake my hand?"

"Yes. Dumbledore and I thought it would be best to let you grow up out of the limelight in a Muggle town. Unfortunately some witches and wizards recognise you in the street and you receive that treatment. When you go to Hogwarts, you'll get a lot of recognition so be prepared for it. OK?"

"OK. I've always wondered but never asked," said Harry, grinning. He stood up and went and hugged Sirius. "How'd you keep that a secret all this time?"

"I didn't want to think about my best friends dying," said Sirius, 

"Sirius, do you really miss them? Is that why you cry sometimes in here?" asked Harry, quietly,

"I didn't know you heard. Well, yes. I knew both your parents from when I was eleven. I miss them every day. I know I keep telling you this but when I look at you I see Lily in your eyes and James in your face," said Sirius, "Anyway, I think it's time for tea, now. And what do you say we go shopping in Diagon Alley for your new Hogwarts stuff tomorrow?"

Harry cheered his face bright. "Race you to the kitchen!" He ran out of the room.

Sirius remained behind for a minute, thinking. Harry had taken that remarkably well. 'Well, we shall see how he gets on at Hogwarts. Hey Lily, James, I know you're listening. I hope you're proud that your little guy is reaching the age of Hogwarts. He'll do well. I know he will."


	6. The Hogwart's Express

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Six**

**The Hogwart's Express**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me.**_

"Come on Sirius! Come _on_!" shrieked Harry, dragging his god father along the station, "We're going to miss the train!"

"Don't sweat, Harry," said Sirius, trying to keep control of the trolley, on which Harry's trunk and owl cage were sat, "It's only a quarter to eleven!"

"I don't want to be late though!" said Harry, stopping dead between platforms nine and ten, "Where's platform nine and three quarters?"

"You see that barrier there, Harry?" said Sirius, calmly pointing towards it,

"Yeah," said Harry, "What about it?"

"You walk through it to get to platform nine and three quarters. Come on, let's go," said Sirius. Harry took his god fathers arm and together they strode quickly towards the barrier. Harry held his breath as they got closer and closer and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, a huge steam train was smoking in front of him.

"We did it!" he cried, "Look, it's the Hogwarts Express. Wow!"

Sirius smiled as he watched Harry caper around. "Come on then Harry. Let's get you on the train!"

He picked up the trunk and walked onto the train. Harry followed after.

"Put it in here," Harry said, gesturing to an empty compartment,

"Right boss," said Sirius, with a wink. They stowed the trunk away and Harry put his owl on an empty seat. Then he got off the train.

"Will you come and see me?" he asked,

"Of course. In fact, I'm renting out a little flat in Hogsmeade, so I can see you all the time," said Sirius,

"Cool. Hogsmeade is the village near Hogwarts isn't it?" asked Harry,

"Yeah. Third Years and above can visit it on special weekends if they want. Anyway, you better go. Make some friends and write to me tomorrow evening. OK?" said Sirius,

"OK. Bye Sirius," said Harry, hugging him. Sirius returned the hug and gently shepherded Harry onto the train. Harry sat down in his compartment and stared out of the window. Sirius grinned as the whistle blew.

"Bye!" Harry mouthed, grinning back. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and loped alongside the train as it gathered speed. Harry laughed and waved, until Sirius became a dot in the distance. He was on his own.

* * *

"Erm, excuse me?" said a voice. Harry looked around. A tall boy with red hair stood nervously in the doorway. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Course," said Harry, "What's your name?"

"Ron Weasley. What's yours?" answered the boy,

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Really?" asked Ron, "Wow. Can I see your scar?"

"Erm, OK," said Harry, lifting his fringe.

Ron stared fascinated. "Cool. You killed You Know Who didn't you?"

"Who? Voldemort?"

Ron gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry,

"_You said You Know Who's name_!" said Ron,

"Why shouldn't I?" enquired Harry, confused,

Ron considered. "Actually, I don't know. I was bought up saying You Know Who,"

"Weird," said Harry, "Are you in First year too?" asked Harry,

"Oh yeah. I'm a first year, in second hand robes, with second hand spell books and a second hand wand!" said Ron, dismally,

"Oh," said Harry, not really knowing what to say.

"It's 'cause my family's a bit poor," explained Ron, reddening, "I have five brothers and one sister. I'm the second youngest. You could say I have a lot to live up to. Bill, my oldest brother was Head Boy, my second oldest brother, Charlie, was Quidditch captain, my third oldest brother, is a prefect, my twin brothers, Fred and George, get really good marks, and my little sister, Ginny, well she's a girl so she doesn't have so much to live up to,"

"Wow," said Harry, "So, is Bill and… Charlie at Hogwarts still?"

"Nope. It's me starting this year, Percy the Prefect is in his fifth year, Fred and George are in their third year and Ginny's not started yet. Bill works for Gringotts and Charlie's in Romania, working with dragons!" explained Ron,

"Wow," said Harry again, "I'm an only child!"

"Who do you live with?" asked Ron, "I know your parents were killed…"

"My god father Sirius. He was my dad's best friend when they were at Hogwarts. He's cool. He's a father to me," said Harry,

"What Quidditch team do you support?" asked Ron,

"I don't know any 'cause I didn't grow up in the Wizarding world," said Harry, "I know about Quidditch. Cant wait to play it though!"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll have a few games in our free time," said Ron, "I can't believe you can't get onto the house teams before second year!"

The rest of the journey passed quickly. Ron and Harry made friends and chatted non stop. At last, just as it was getting dark, the train pulled into Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry scrambled off the train, looking around nervously.

"Alright, little bro?" said a jolly voice,

"Hi Fred," said Ron, looking at a boy,

"What about me?" said an identical boy, springing out of the train,

"Hi George. Where do we go now?"

"Hagrid over there. See him. He's kind of hard not to miss. See you at the Gryffindor table. You better get in!" said Fred,

"Yeah. See you," said George.

"My twin brothers," explained Ron, as they fought their way over towards a tall man,

"Wow," gasped Harry, as he realised the tall man was even taller than he thought.

"Firs' years. Over here!" the man yelled, "Firs' years!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Hagrid led the first years towards a lake. Sitting in the shallow water, were a fleet of small boats.

"OK. Hop in a boat. No more than four to a boat!" said Hagrid, clambering into one.

Harry and Ron scrambled into a boat and we shortly joined by a small round faced boy.

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom," he introduced himself,

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter," said Ron,

"Really? Wow, nice to meet you Harry!" said Neville, wringing Harry's hand, "Oh, and you Ron!"

The boats started to row by themselves and very shortly the journey was over and they were standing outside a massive door.

"Are we all 'ere?" asked Hagrid, swiftly counting, "Good!"

He raised his fist and knocked three times on the door.


	7. The Sorting

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Sorting**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me.**_

Professor McGonagall pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and led the group of eleven year olds through the hall. The noise level immediately dropped except for the whispering going on as older students continued exchanging holiday news and the new students gaped at the large room.

"Line up please," instructed Professor McGonagall.

The first years shuffled into an orderly line facing the students. There were four long tables full of students dressed in black and nearly everybody lookedcheerful. The first years watched as Professor McGonagall placed a mouldy hat on a rickety stall and listened as it began to sing a song. Harry applauded hard at the end with the rest of the Hall.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall announced, "Abbot, Hannah."

Hannah scurried forwards and gingerly placed the hat on her head. After a brief period of time, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting continued. Harry knew exactly where he wanted to be placed. Gryffindor, the same house as his mother, father, Sirius and Remus.

"Longbottom, Neville," called Professor McGonagall.

Harry grinned briefly at his new friend who looked pale faced and was shaking.

"GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat.

Harry clapped as Neville walked over to the Gryffindor hat and sat next to a bushy haired girl and a couple of identical red haired boys who Harry supposed were Ron's twin brothers.

"Malfoy, Draco."

A blond boy crept out of the line and put on the hat. He looked friendly but had rather ragged clothes on.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat, after about a minute.

Harry blinked with disappointment. He would have liked to get to know that boy. Maybe, he'll still make friends during classes.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry gulped and Ron patted him on the back. He walked slowly out of the line, towards Professor McGonagall who was looking at him with respect.

_Why_? thought Harry _I don't know her. I can't have done anything to make her respect me!_

Just before the hat dropped over his eyes, Harry saw the older students craning to get a look at him. They also had reverence and awe on their faces.

"Harry Potter," said a voice in his ear, "So nice to meet you at last. Shall we decide your house now?"

_Yes please _thought Harry.

"Hmm, I don't think it's at all difficult to place you. Your parents and god father will be pleased. GRYFFINDOR!"

_Thank you_ said Harry, inside his head and took the hat off, grinning. He gave it back to Professor McGonagall who smiled at him. Ron gave him a thumbs up and Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table to a storm of applause.

* * *

"…Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" finished Professor Dumbledore and suddenly the golden plates were filled with delicious food.

Harry helped himself and started to eat.

"Hey Harry," said a sandy haired boy, "I'm Seamus Finnigan."

Harry reached over to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you,"

"I'm Dean Thomas," said a black boy, on Seamus' other side,

"Hermione Granger," said the bushy haired girl, "I'm really pleased to meet you, Harry!"

"Thanks," said Harry, a little uncomfortably, "I don't mean to be rude but why?"

The others looked at him in amazement. "'Cause you killed Voldemort!" Seamus said,

"Yeah!" said Dean, "And you were only a year old!"

Harry grew hot in embarrassment and concentrated on his meal. Thankfully, the conversation turned to their families.

"I live with my mother, step father and three half brothers and sisters in London," said Dean, "My dad walked out when I was little and now I suppose he must have been magical,"

"Yeah, must be. Maybe you'll find him!" said Ron, in excitement.

Dean nodded and turned to Harry. "I heard you grew up with Sirius Black,"

"Yeah," said Harry, "He's my god father and my parents left instructions that I would live with him if they died,"

"Where did you live?" asked Seamus,

"In Muggle London," said Harry, "Sirius and Albus… erm, I mean Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best for me to grow up away from the Wizarding World. I still knew about it though,"

"Cool," nodded Seamus and everybody returned to their meals.

* * *

"Look! It's Harry Potter!" varying people whispered as Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room before he went to breakfast the next morning,

"I want his autograph!"

"I can't believe I'm really seeing him- you know the boy who killed Voldemort when he was only _one_ year old!"

"He's my hero!"

Harry sat there staring at the fireplace, hot with embarrassment as he listened to the whisperers. He felt tears prick behind his eyelids and quickly got up. He ran to the Owlery and sat down on the straw. His owl, Hedwig fluttered down and landed on his shoulder. He grabbed a quill and a spare piece of parchment.

_Hey Sirius,_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor, you'll be glad to know and I've made some friends which is good. But it's really hard 'cause everybody whispers behind me. I feel really upset. Why are they doing this? I hate it! I don't understand why they think I'm so good. I know I killed Voldemort but I don't know how! Please help me; I'm really confused and worried._

_Love Harry_

* * *

**I know it's been over a year since I last updated this (sorry) but now I am going to finish it even though it's kind of out of date now. Thanks to kayee-kayee, Lolipop'sSchnookums, volleypickle16, Essence of Darkness, Cathy-Ann, Beansie, rockonman, CNJ and Liljean15690 who have reviewed this story so far. I have updated some of the earlier chapters but nothing is completely different.**

**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received. **


	8. Potions

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Eight**

**Potions**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me.**_

Harry sat down violently at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked, in concern, "Where you been?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, grabbing some toast, "I just went to send a letter to Sirius,"

"Oh," said Ron, "Look, new timetables are here. We have Potions first thing. Apparently the professor is really nice,"

"Cool," muttered Harry, trying to ignore all the stares directed at him, "Come on, Ron. We don't want to be late."

Ron grabbed another slice of toast and followed Harry out of the Great Hall and down some steps into the dungeons.

"Here we are," said Ron, looking around, "It's a bit dark!"

Harry waited while his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He saw a person in the corner staring at them.

"Hi," he said,

"Hi," returned the figure,

"What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," said the person, coming out of the shadows. Harry saw it was the blond boy he'd seen at the Sorting who wore the ragged clothes.

"Hi! I'm…"

"Harry Potter, yeah I know," muttered Draco,

"Yeah," said Harry, "So… What is Slytherin like?"

"It's great. I made some friends in my year but they're still at breakfast," said Draco, "Sometimes I like to be on my own and I'm used to it anyway,"

"Why's that?" asked Harry, curiously,

"I live in an orphanage," replied Draco,

"Are your parents dead?"

"No, they're in Azkaban. Apparently they were supporters of Voldemort and got arrested when I was one and a half. I don't have any other family who could or was willing to take me in so I got shoved into a magical orphanage and that's where I've spent my life," said Draco, heavily,

"We're sort of the same then," said Harry, "You know, not having any parents?"

Draco grunted.

"Do you want to be friends?" asked Harry,

"Yeah that'll be cool," said Draco, his moody face breaking into a small smile,

"It's a good thing Slytherin and Gryffindor aren't enemies anymore," laughed Harry, "Apparently, before I killed… I mean Voldemort was killed, Slytherin and Gryffindor never got on. Sirius- my godfather- told me about this guy that he and my dad absolutely hated and always pranked. He was called…"

"Severus Snape," said a silky voice, "That would be me, Mr. Potter."

Harry gasped and looked behind him. A tall man wearing black robes stood there staring down at him.

"Sorry, sir!" he said, "I didn't know you were there,"

"That, Mr. Potter is obvious," sneered the Potions Master, "But I'm willing to forgive you this once. Everybody inside!"

The first years hastened inside and Ron, Harry and Draco took the second bench from the front.

Once everybody was settled, Professor Snape began to speak. "Good morning and welcome to your first potions class of many. I am Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House. You will refer to me as Professor Snape during class time. Now, this morning I thought I'd make the Veritaserum potion. It is among the hardest potion to make and controlled by the Ministry. I would expect you to be able to make this potion by the time you leave Hogwarts if you study Potions at NEWT level. Now, who can tell me what the Veritaserum potion is?"

* * *

By the end of the lesson, the first years and Professor Snape had successfully made Veritaserum and bottled it.

"You are dismissed," called Professor Snape, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, can you stay behind for a minute?"

Ron looked curiously at Harry who shrugged. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall," he promised as everybody left. Draco and Harry made their way to stand in front of Snape's desk.

Professor Snape put down his quill and peered up at the two eleven year olds, appearing to be in deep thought.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you wait outside for a minute while I speak to Mr. Potter?" he asked, eventually.

Draco nodded and slipped outside of the door.

"Right then. Firstly Mr. Potter I wanted to talk to you about what you said before class,"

"I didn't mean to be rude, Professor, I didn't know," stammered Harry, flushing,

"It's perfectly acceptable. Myself and Mr. Black did despise each other from our first day at Hogwarts and I am not surprised he told you tales about it while you were growing up. However, you are not Mr. Black or your father and my first instincts of you is that you are a very polite young man,"

"Thank you, sir," said Harry. A sudden thought struck him. "What about Remus? He was in the Marauder's too. Do you hate him too?"

"No," said Snape, "In fact, over the years, unknown to your god father, Remus and I have become very good friends. We both share a common bond over Potions and I have enjoyed his and his wife Victoria's company for many evenings,"

"I like Aunt Vicky," said Harry, smiling. Remus had got married about two years ago to a St. Mungo's Nurse. They had met in the Werewolf Unit where Victoria was a nurse and Remus had been admitted after a violent Full Moon. They had hit it off straight away and Remus proposed approximately a year and a half after they had begun dating. Vicky didn't care about Remus being a werewolf and loved him even more for it. Consequently, Remus, Harry and Sirius all loved her very much. In fact, the couple were even expecting their first child in four months time.

Snape smiled too. "Well Mr. Potter, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask,"

"Thank you very much, sir," said Harry. He grinned and went to the door.

"Shall I wait for you?" he asked Draco,

"Yeah, ok," mumbled Draco, pale with nerves. He entered the dungeon and the door closed behind him.

Harry waited patiently, glad that he had sort of made friends with Professor Snape. After about five minutes, the door reopened and Draco came out looking very happy.

"You look happy," said Harry, as they made their way towards the Great Hall,

"I am!" said Draco, "Professor Snape just told me he's my godfather and he's willing to take me in if he can get the authorities to agree! Apparently, he couldn't find me before even though he did try…"

"That's great!" said Harry, "I'm so pleased for you!"

"Thanks," Draco said, cheerfully, "come on or we'll be late for lunch!"

* * *

**Thanks to It Doesn't Matter At All, Sir Gawain of Camelot and duj for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Don't forget this story is AU and I thought it was about time Remus had some happiness in his life. I don't think that everybody is going to be deathly afraid of werewolves in the Wizarding World- some people have got to be fascinated by them and also the werewolf is just a small part of Remus that affects him once a month. **

**Review please. Constructive criticism is gladly received. **


	9. Answers

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Nine**

**Answers**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

"Albus, he has to know!"

"He's too young, he's not ready…"

"_Albus_! Look at these letters! He keeps asking why the other students point and stare at him, hell some even have asked him for his autograph! Harry needs to know the truth about his past and nobody can tell him but you! _Please _will you tell him?"

"Very well, Sirius. I will tell him tonight."

* * *

"Hey Harry, you've got an owl," said Ron, looking up from the chess board where he was playing against Neville.

Harry held out his hand for the letter, opened it and quickly read it. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see me in his office later tonight."

"Oooh! What have you done?" laughed Dean,

"I suppose he means to go after the Halloween Feast," said Hermione, lifting her head from the huge text book she was absorbed in,

"Yeah," said Harry. _Maybe tonight is the night I get some answers._

* * *

Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office at half past eight that evening to find the headmaster and Sirius already waiting for him.

"Hey Sirius!" Harry said, giving his godfather a hug, "What are you doing here? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, no," reassured Dumbledore, "Take a seat, Harry."

Harry sat into the armchair next to Sirius and his guardian placed his hand comfortingly over Harry's.

"I understand you've been getting a lot of unwanted attention since you started Hogwarts," began Professor Dumbledore, "Do you know why?"

"I'm assuming it's because I apparently killed Voldemort and everything," mumbled Harry,

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, "You are right. However do you know _how _you defeated Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head and stared intently towards his headmaster.

"Harry, there was a prophecy made before you were born. It went as follows _"the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_," recited Dumbledore, heavily.

Harry gulped. "So, that means, I'm the only one who could have killed Voldemort?"

"Yes,"

"And I killed him when I was one?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Harry, what I am about to tell you is very strange and unbelievable but it is entirely true. It seems that you have lived a life before."

"What?" yelled Harry and Sirius,

"You have lived another life up until the age of seventeen and when you faced Voldemort the day before your graduation, you managed to kill him but you also died. As a result, time rewound until before your birth and on the night of your parents deaths- which, coincidentally is ten years tonight- Voldemort arrived at your home with the intent of killing you. However, somehow you once again managed to kill Voldemort and saved the Wizarding World from the terror of Voldemort which is of course why you are so famous."

Harry gaped as he struggled to take it all in. "But…_why_?" he finally managed to gasp out, "if I'd already killed him in my previous lifetime then why did I have to be reborn to do it again?"

Dumbledore steepled his fingers. "Ah, well that is to do with the line of the prophecy that goes _'for neither can live while the other survives_'. You hadn't lived a proper life before so when you defeated Voldemort, Fate obviously decided to give you a better life and rewound time and you have had a good childhood so far haven't you?"

Harry looked at Sirius and grinned. "I can't imagine a better one."

"Thanks kid," said Sirius, gruffly.

Dumbledore beamed. "I'm so pleased."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, after a moment, "Do you know what my life was like in my previous lifetime?"

The Headmaster's eyes stopped twinkling immediately. "I believe you grew up with your mother's sister and her family who treated you like a House Elf and one by one all your closest friends died before you reached graduation."

Harry gulped. "Why didn't Sirius raise me?"

"He was in Azkaban prison… you had been framed by Peter Pettigrew for the murders of Lily and James," Dumbledore quickly said before Sirius could butt in.

Sirius heaved a sigh. "Well I'm sure glad that James and I decided to let you know at the very last minute that Peter and I had switched as the Secret Keeper,"

"Very glad," agreed Dumbledore, "So do you understand Harry?"

Harry pulled a face. "I think so. It's going to take some getting used to though. Can I tell anyone?"

"Not at the moment," said Dumbledore, "One day you may be able to tell your closest friends. As for the others, I'll think up a story you can tell others, something believable. It shouldn't be difficult. After all, even now, you are an extremely strong wizard, Harry Potter."

* * *

**Thanks to Anne for reviewing. I hope you managed to read the rest. I always find refreshing the page helps when it does that. **

**Only one more chapter to go.**

**Review please. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **


	10. Graduation

**For Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

**Chapter Ten**

**Graduation**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

It was nearly seven years later and a tall, proud, seventeen year old Harry Potter stood in front of the teacher's table facing the rest of the seventh years and their parents and guardians.

"My first few months at Hogwarts were strange and almost frightening to me. Everywhere I went people stared and whispered after me, deeply in awe at the sight of me. I never used to know what they were on about. I mean of course I know I defeated Voldemort but I never knew _how_. But Professor Dumbledore filled me in and you all know too…"

Here Harry snuck a peek at his best friends Ron, Hermione and Draco to whom he had entrusted his secret with four years ago. They grinned back.

"I've loved my seven years at Hogwarts. It only seems like yesterday that I arrived and here we are on our last day. It fills me with great sadness that I'll never return here as a student but I'll always have great memories of this place and I hope you all will too. That's all I could think of as a speech as 4 o'clock this morning when Hermione reminded me so I hope it's been ok!"

Everybody laughed as their Head Boy took a bow and went to sit down with his friends.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," said Professor Dumbledore, "Well, it has been an honour to be your headmaster for the past seven years and I am going to miss each and every one of you. Please don't hesitate in coming back to visit. You are welcome at any time…well perhaps not three o'clock in the morning…"

The crowd laughed again.

"Anyway, I'm sure you are all anxious to sink your teeth into our delicious Graduation Feast courtesy of the House Elves and I'm also sure the rest of the school wants their dinner so I'll wrap this up. All of you have great potential in you and I am sure you'll all do extremely well in the world. I am honoured to send out such a fine bunch of witches and wizards upon Wizarding society and I wish you all the best of luck. May I present the graduation class of 1998!"

The graduates rose to their feet cheering and their parents and guardians clapped loudly. Gradually, it died out and the sound of talking arose.

"We've done it!" yelled Ron, jumping up and down,

"Yeah!" said Draco, "Hallelujah!"

Harry grinned and saw Sirius, Remus, Vicky and their two children Jack, who was six, and Kirsten who was three coming towards them. Snape was also accompanying them.

"Hey kiddo," said Sirius, giving his god son a bear hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

"We are too," said Remus, also hugging Harry,

"Cheers," said Harry, "Can't believe it's all over though!"

"Yeah I felt that way," nodded Remus, "It drags while you're doing it but when you look back, it seems like it's happened in a flash!"

"I agree," said Snape,

"Are we still on for _The Three Broomsticks _tonight?" asked Draco, "I can't wait to try my first fire whisky,"

"And who says you'll be having a fire whiskey, young man?" asked Snape,

"Sev, I'm eighteen!" said Draco to his godfather, "besides everybody else has tried one!"

"Does that mean you have?" asked Sirius to Harry,

"Nooooo," tailed off Harry. He cast a 'now you've done it!' to Draco and turned to face his smirking godfather,

"As your guardian, I simply cannot condone your behaviour Harry. But as a fellow Marauder, I saw right on!" said Sirius,

"Mr. Moony would like to remind Mr. Padfoot that children are present and he should do his very best to keep stuff like fire whisky away from them until they are a suitable age."

"Mr. Padfoot respectfully apologises to Mr. Mooney and his cubs,"

"Mr. _Batty _would like to say Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony are crazy and would like to know for the thousandth time, why you had to give me the name Mr. Batty!" said Severus,

"Well your Animagus _is _a bat," Sirius managed to say before he, Remus, Draco and Harry went off into spasms of laughter.

The group sat down for the graduation dinner and Ron and his family and Hermione and her family joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table," moaned Severus,

"It's a damn site better than the Slytherin table, Sev!" Harry joked and ducked as both Draco and Severus threw a piece of bread at him,

"Food fight!" Sirius yelled.

The rest of the hall looked over towards them as they dissolved into laughter.

Harry sat back and surveyed his extended family. Sirius had always been there for him as had Remus. Vicky and the children continued to love him every day. His best friends Hermione, Ron and Draco had stood by him from day one at Hogwarts and Severus had been like another uncle for him. He was very close to the entire Weasley family and knew he could rely upon them for anything and he had shared some good times with Hermione's parents.

All in all, life was good and Harry looked forward to a bright future surrounded by love.

The End

* * *

**Thanks to hypa4evr for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Well, that's it, the end! It only took me a year and a half… lol. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **


End file.
